Kamacuras (MLP)
Kamacuras (カマキラス, Kamakirasu) is a giant mutated praying mantis kaiju who first appeared in the 1967 Showa Godzilla film, Son of Godzilla. He is a member of Spacegodzilla's Mutant faction that wants to take over Equestria and one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. He and his Mutant faction members and King Ghidorah's Alien faction were later turned good by the Mane Nine's Elements of Harmony at the end of the eighth season and he became one of the main protagonists and a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. History Showa ''Son of Godzilla'' Living on a remote island, a race of pony-sized praying mantises flourished. Traveling in small groups, the giant mantises roamed the lush landscape, until the Mane Seven set up a base for testing a new system of weather control. However, the results of the test were fowled up and Sollgel Island was transformed. The radioactive storm swept through the land, causing mass deforestation in parts and mutations in the local inhabitants, changing the already giant mantises into a much more immediate threat. While going to check up on one of their satellite towers, Adam Williams and Starlight Glimmer witness what the radioactive fallout had created. Transformed, the once pony-sized bugs were now huge and ravenousness monsters as the Kamacurus towered over the canopy. With wide eyes, they watched as the group of scavengers tore a mountain to crumbling dust, revealing a gigantic egg. Cracking it open, the segmented eyes of the Kamacurus glared hungrily to the son of Godzilla. Named Minilla, the tiny infant was about to meet his end at their clawed hands, when Godzilla intervened. Battling all three and killing two, Godzilla proved his might and took his son away, leaving the broken and flaming remains of the Kamacurus. Though the nuclear titan did kill a few and another fell before Kumonga's might, more lived on. Retreating from the island, after the Mane Nine bombard it with an artificially created snowstorm; the insects found a new home amongst the inhabitants of Monster Island. ''All Monsters Attack'' The Kamacuras were first seen atacking Godzilla, but Godzilla quickly kills two, the first by burning him with his atomic breath and the second by pummeling him and then buring it. The third flees. Very shortly after the third Kamacuras appears again and chases Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Spike, who fall down a hole. The Kamacuras leaves. ''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' A Kamacuras later turned up on Monster Island, living in peace with Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra, Minilla, Kumonga, Rodan, and Gorosaurus. Millennium ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' One of the Changelings's many pawns in their pursuit to conquer Equestria and harvest the needed mitochondria, Kamacuras, like his monstrous brethren, possess a gene dubbed M-Base. The gene allowed the Changelings total control over the creatures, as they were dispatched in a global assault. Kamacuras, a central participant during this first strike, was unleashed on the Crystal Empire. The giant mantis quickly tore through his surroundings, decimating age old structures in his path. The EDF was quick to meet the attack head-on, though, and dispatched Eclair, one of their aerial war-machines, to fight off the invader. The battle was fierce, yet neither combatant held a clear advantage. As Kamacuras leapt on top of the airborne battleship and began to batter the ship with his claws, the Eclair unleashed a payload of heat seeking missiles that tore into the giant mantis, but was not enough to down the monster. Before the confrontation could end, though, Kamacuras, along with the rest of the attacking monsters, suddenly vanished in a display of lights. There was no time for celebration amongst the confusion, however, as the Changelings revealed themselves to Equestria. Using the disappearance of the monsters as a sign of friendship, the Changelings embarked on a more settle approach to conquering Equestria. The plan proves ineffective, though, as their motive is quickly discovered. After a brief power struggle amongst the Changeling ranks, their plan shifts. The monsters are unleashed once more, but flanked by legions of their members. Kamacuras is dispatched to the Crystal Empire, where he encounters Eclair once again. However, the Changelings take out the giant war-machine, allowing Kamacuras free reign over the residing city. With the world quickly being laid to waste, Equestria finds itself out of options. So, using the Mane Nine, Godzilla is unleashed from his artic confinement in hopes that the King of the Monsters will do battle with the Changelings invaders. Eager to continue his fight with the Mane Nine, Godzilla follows the group as they slowly lead him toward the Changelings. The Changelings, after witnessing this new development, formulate a backup plan and dispatch monster after monster to defeat the nuclear leviathan. After defeating both Gigan, Zilla, and Kumonga, Godzilla arrives on the shores of Appleloosa, where the Changelings have left Kamacuras to wage war with the nuclear behemoth. Ready to do battle from a nearby bridge, the structure is, however, destroyed by the tidal waves advancing in front of Godzilla. The giant mantis quickly flies off and disguises himself by matching the appearance of the hillside. The King of the Monsters is unfazed by the trick and nukes the hillside to smoke out the large insect. Kamacuras leaps forth, just in time to dodge Godzilla's ray, and readies himself to engage his opponent in close combat. However, Godzilla throws the giant mantis away, causing the creature to tumble backwards and fall onto an electrical transmission tower. The tower pierces through the creature's exoskeleton as his eyes begin to dim and death overtakes him. Reboot ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' TBA Gallery Kamacuras (1967).jpg|Kamacuras in Son of Godzilla Kamacuras (1969).png|Kamacuras in All Monsters Attack Kamacuras (1972).png|A Kamacuras in Godzilla vs. Gigan Kamacuras (2004).png|Kamacuras in Godzilla: Final Wars Kamacuras (2017).png|Kamacuras in Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Category:Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju